Positive or automatic control systems may be employed in transportation networks. As one example, a Positive Train Control (PTC) system may be understood as a system for monitoring and controlling the movement of a rail vehicle such as a train to provide increased safety. A train, for example, may receive information about where the train is allowed to safely travel, with onboard equipment configured to apply the information to control the train or enforce control activities in accordance with the information. For example, a PTC system may force a train to slow or stop based on the condition of a signal, switch, crossing, or the like that the train is approaching. As part of operating a PTC system, vehicles that will traverse a route covered by the PTC system may be provided with information describing location-based operational restrictions, such as speed limits, ranges where automatic or autonomous control is prohibited (e.g., manual control is required in such ranges), or the like. The operational restrictions may be based on beginning and ending points defined by locations along the route (e.g., mileposts).
However, the information provided via the PTC systems may be standardized for all vehicles traversing a route or network, and not be optimal for a particular vehicle traversing the route. For example, the information provided via the PTC system may have restrictions generally applicable to vehicles traversing the route, but a particular vehicle or vehicles may have additional restrictions appropriate based on the makeup or capability of the particular vehicle or vehicles. Further, PTC systems may not provide information corresponding to each feature of a vehicle. For example, a vehicle may have location based operational characteristics or functionalities that are not addressed or covered by standard information provided.